Feathers of Life
by The Rose Saxaphone
Summary: 12 years after BD, an old friend comes back to join the Cullen family. How will the family a just to the new member?
1. A Strange Letter

AN: Thank you for reading this story. This is my very first story so I am sorry if this story is bad but I hope to give it a shot because i have put a lot of thought into it. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1: A Strange Letter

Carlisle POV:

It has been a long day at work. I just got out of surgery with a man who got into a car accident, thank goodness he is still alive. Now I am sitting in my office waiting for another patient, when i hear footsteps coming down the hall and then a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opens and one of the nurses pops her head in.

"Sorry to bother you but the mailman stopped by to drop off a letter for you."

"Thank you Sara." She smiled and left the office shutting the door softly.

I opened the letter and what I read shocked me…

 _Dear Carlisle Cullen,_

 _It has been a long time, since 1930 to be precise, Esme, Edward, and you were moving to New York when I left to travel the world. I have seen many things and people, but you will hear about my travels soon. But back to the reason I am writing to you, this might be short notice but I have been missing my family so I am coming back to the Cullen family to live with you guys. By the time you get this letter i will be about a day away from my return._

 _Send my love to Edward and Esme,_

 _Bishop Lynn Cullen_

I had to reread the letter 20 times to make sure that i was reading the letter right. Esme and Edward are going to be so happy to see one of our long lost family members. I looked over at the clock on the wall and found that I had 4 hours left to my shift. I sight and picked up my phone to call Esme.

"Hello?" said Esme.

"Esme, this is Carlisle. I have a surprise for the family when we get home. Can we have a family meeting when we get home, because I have news that will change so things at home."

"Oh no, is there something wrong, are we all in trouble, are the Volturi coming back?" Esme sounds really scared this was not what I was trying to show. "Oh no, Esme we are having a long lost family member return."

"Oh my Carlisle is it who I think it is?"

"I will tell you when I get home. Oh and Esme, please keep it a secret."

"Ok. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and sat back in my chair waiting for the clock to move faster.

AN: Thx again and plz leave a review for what I should change. I will have another chapter up soon.


	2. Telling the Family

AN: Thank you all you readers. You have no idea how happy it makes my to see that people have been reading this. I am starting school next week so it might be hard to update but I will try my best. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy. Sorry if I have bad spelling, I am the worst speller in the world.

 **I forgot to put this in the last chapter but I don't own Twilight. But Bishop is my own so no touchy. ;)**

Chapter 2: Telling the Family

Esme POV

I was in the garden when I got the phone call from Carlisle. The curiosity of who was returning. I was planting a rose bush when I heard the sound of cars on our drive way. I look at the watch on my wrist and saw that it was the kids returning from school. I stand up and brush the dirt from my knees from sitting in the dirt.

I walk to the front of the house to greet my children. Rose's red convertible and Edward's volvo stop in the front of the house. They all hop out of the cars and come running up to me, as they pass to go into the house they kiss my cheek.

When everyone is in the house I stop to look at my family, i stop to look at Renesmee. She had stopped aging five years ago, she still has her long curly bronze hair, Bella's human eyes, she was a couple inches taller than Bella, she looked about 17 but could pass as a mature 16 year old.

I sigh and my thoughts return to the conversation with Carlisle on the phone. Edward stops talking to Jasper and looks at me. "What did want to talk to us about?"

"I don't know he did not say, but he sounded very happy on the phone."

"Will someone care to tell us what is going on, Edward you know that I hate when you have these one sided conversations." Emmett wined.

"Carlisle wants to have a family meeting when he gets off of work. No he did not say what it was about other then that an old family friend is coming to see us." Edward replied.

"Carlisle does not get off of work for 3 more hours so you guys have until then to do what you want, but please don't break anything this time." I point to Emmett and Jasper. A week ago they go into a heated argument over a football game and broke the tv and the living room windows. Jasper and Emmett look down in shame and leave the house to the back yard to probably wresule.

"Nessie, are you hungry? I baked cookies today and I want you to try them out." I look at her and see her face light up.

"Sure, I would love to." she walks into the kitchen and we sit down at the kitchen table and start to talk about the day.

When I hear a car pull into the driveway I stand up from the table and call everyone into the living room. I walk to front door and open it to see Carlisle walking out of his car. He runs up the stairs and kisses me sweetly.

"How was your day?" he asks me with love in his eyes.

"It was wonderful, but I have been really curious on what you wanted to tell the family?"

"Well why don't we go tell them." he grabs my hand and pulls me to the living room.

When we get there everyone is sitting with a mix of worry and excitement on their faces. Alice is bouncing in her spot on the loveseat with Jasper.

Carlisle clears his throat and looks at everyone. "I have some very happy news. I got a letter while I was at the hospital, it was from an old family member that left about 90 years ago. That was before we found Rose, so only Edward and Esme would now who I am talking about, but this person left to travel the world. The letter said that Bishop Lynn Cullen is coming home and she will be here tomorrow." Carlisle stopped and looked at me with a bright smile on his face.

The room went silent, then Edward shot up from the couch with wide eyes and a surprise face.

"Bishop is coming home?" Carlisle nodded his head, then Edward broke out in a bright smile that looked like Carlisle's. I gasp in shock. I have missed Bishop so much. She was my first daughter, and when she said that she wanted to travel the world I was sad but I always knew that she would come back home.

"Oh Carlisle. She is finally coming back to us, now our family is complete." I fell tears that will never fall come to my eyes.

"Wait, who is this Bishop? Can someone please explain to us." Rose stands up with a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Bishop was a vampire that Carlisle found when he was in Paris that he brought with him to America before I was changed. She was a very close to us, but she got tired with the same thing every day so when we were packing to move to New York she decided to travel the world. We have not heard from her in 90 years so we thought that she ether left us for good or forgot about us. I can't believe this." Edward explained.

"Did she say what time she was coming?" I said.

"No she just said that by the time you get this letter I will be a day away. So she should be here tomorrow afternoon. It is going to be sunny tomorrow so we will all be here when she comes."

I hugged Carlisle in happiness and we settled for the night. Everyone excited for what was to come tomorrow.

Thank you for reading. This was longer than last chapter so I hope you like it. Until next time I hope you have a great day. :)


End file.
